fallenmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Coranem
Coranem (KOR-ah-nem) is an oligarchic nation known for its widespread farmland, lovingly decorated windmills, and resort cities. Coranem's land neighbors Xeros and Lorelas are separated by the northwestern mountains. The island nation of Eldrimar is to it's west. History Though the land wasn't nearly as war-torn as Lorelas, Coranem has a long history of changing governments, rulers, names, and territory lines. Most of these come from inheritance squabbles and economic exchanges. There were a few wars to conquer major areas, but given that large expanses of loosely governed farm lands, widespread war didn't come to the majority of the country. Eventually, there were so many fragmented territories that governing all of them became extremely unmanageable. Several prominent leaders or large or prosperous areas came together to discuss how to consolidate their government. They formed the very first council or oligarchs. They reorganized territories into regions and used their influence, wealth, or might to make all other government figures follow along with the plan. The council has been a fixture of the overall country for a few centuries. The first few decades of this system did not feature an Adjudicator until a particularly bitter debate threatened to disrupt the progress the then recent government had made. Government A council of 14 oligarchs from various regions meet a few times a year to adjust or make new laws, discuss issues from their local areas, and exchange news. An Adjudicator reigns over this council as their mediator. The Adjudicator makes no decisions herself, only acts as mediator in all council discussions and also chooses new oligarchs. The Adjudicator is groomed from adolescence to hold this position, as it is important to instill objectivity and neutrality in their reasoning. If they are not from Aunoroth, they are taken there at a young enough age that they know little of their home region, therefore may be less biased towards that region. Often more than on candidate for Adjudicator is trained, but only one reigns at a time. The Auxiliary candidates act as the Adjudicator’s assistant and occasional substitute. The Auxiliaries also aid the Adjudicator in choosing oligarchs to elect. Adjudicators live their life in the city of Aunoroth and are not to leave while they serve. There are at least 5 Auxiliaries at any given time, though extras may be trained if there were more extremely capable candidates. New Auxiliary candidates are only trained when the current Auxiliaries reach a great age or make plans to retire. If a candidate never becomes an Auxiliary, their training and knowledge may be put to use working as a smaller government official, such as a secretary, mediator, or notary. Oligarchs are often chosen from prominent members of a region. The ideal oligarch is well known and well liked by their people, active enough in the community to have a deep understanding of the people’s needs, and has a well rounded education. It is common for oligarch candidates to be wealthy, as they will use their money to garner popularity until they obtain their title, but other oligarchs have been farmers, minstrels, or priests. Economy The Decline had a major impact on all of the world's economies, but Coranem came through it rather stable. Coranem is a nation that has a heavyweight agricultural economy. Coranem is the greatest source of ahwort, a mana component that is easy to cultivate and was once very efficient for simple spells. Farms that produced mundane crops at least had a small patch of ahlwort to power speTlls that protected and nurtured the fields. With the Decline, ahlwort became unfeasible as a mana component and as a result, the spells that farmers relied on could no longer be recast. The economy hit a snag in the few years that farmers had to adapt to life without agricultural spells. Quite a few farms could not support themselves and the land was bought up more successful neighbors. Today, there are quite a few wealthy family owned companies that maintain dozens of farms. Monopolies are a problem in some regions. Many farms gave up on ahlwort all together to switch over to other crops. Because crops were less bountiful in general without magic, supplies were low all around. Farms that adjusted properly had little trouble selling out of their crops. Preserved or dried crops were particularly in demand for trading to Xeros and to a lesser extent, Lorelas. Farms that still produced ahlwort often had customers who still attempt to make magic work. Often an individual or an organization will purchase the entire harvest of ahlwort. Wealthier customers have a contract with the farm that forbids them from switching crops. While presently the continent overall is suffering under disastrously hot summers thanks to the Demons' Droughts, much of Coranem bears summer more tolerably. The Droughts also made Coranem's winters mild enough to ensure crop survival. Coranem suffered the least from the Droughts, allowing the agricultural scene to rebound nicely. Outside of the agricultural economy, the pleasant-to-tolerable weather made Coranem even more desirable as a place to visit. Wealthy people from Xeros and Lorelas may take their summers in Coranem to escape the terrible heat in their home countries. Resorts are very profitable. Land owners near particularly beloved natural landmarks often have ambitions to turn their land into resorts, upscale inns, gift shops, or any other places of business wealthy travelers would flock to. Coastal areas in particular are dense with resorts. Though the farmlands are less traveled for pleasure, more affluent farms that feature elaborately painted windmills still attract some visitors. Notable People, Places, Stories, etc. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque aliquet metus vel diam commodo vulputate in ac urna. Suspendisse a lacus varius, maximus dui eget, rutrum libero. Donec ullamcorper, nulla nec molestie ornare, enim dui laoreet dolor, ornare faucibus neque nisi vel turpis. Curabitur vel lacus ac metus congue pretium. Sed lobortis nisl et nulla efficitur, at elementum turpis ultrices. Suspendisse eu tempus sapien. Integer aliquet dui non purus condimentum pharetra. Duis consectetur massa eu turpis sagittis, vitae fermentum lorem aliquam. Cras sed leo massa. Integer fermentum dignissim sapien, sed accumsan sapien volutpat sed. Morbi faucibus felis nec dignissim pellentesque. Morbi hendrerit, tortor et fringilla eleifend, ex diam lacinia ligula, vel gravida dolor sem quis neque. Etiam malesuada mi sed risus malesuada sodales. Quisque quis mi ut metus blandit cursus id at massa. Aliquam vulputate faucibus enim ut condimentum. Ut eget viverra risus, nec tincidunt neque. Nam hendrerit suscipit ante eget tincidunt. Integer vehicula, justo et interdum posuere, tellus nulla lacinia elit, nec rutrum lorem enim quis nisi. Proin id odio ac ex mattis egestas sed sit amet enim. Pellentesque in porta diam. Sed sit amet vestibulum nisl. Vestibulum fringilla nibh id nisi auctor rutrum. Nulla nec eros nibh. Morbi nec rutrum tortor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Proin at placerat est. Integer scelerisque pulvinar porta. Trivia In scelerisque commodo viverra. Sed convallis lacus vel scelerisque efficitur. Sed vel pretium justo, pretium auctor felis. Donec laoreet felis turpis, id molestie massa pulvinar a. Donec semper neque ut est mattis convallis. Quisque pulvinar tellus ut arcu aliquam, a dignissim risus porta. Phasellus porttitor vel enim eget sagittis. References Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Coranem